Our Sweet Little Dirty Secret !
by DragonHalf
Summary: A reporter comes to the Guild and interviews Natsu, all his fans are dying to know what his deepest, darkest, dirtiest, little secret is!


**_Our Sweet Little Dirty Secret_**

* * *

It was a a regular day at Fairy Tail-_-_Noisy, a lot of ruckus and such, except today was different..A female reporter came to the Guild to interview..

"-_-_Natsu Dragoneel!" She shouted, the magazine and many dear fan-girls wanted Natsu to be featured in the special feature column. "Natsu Dragoneel! I'm the reporter from the**_ Wizards Life _**Magazine!"

Natsu turned around..and saw a tall blonde with a lot of things walk towards him. "Oh, umm, hi.."

She smiled and and started asking him a lot questions..Natsu that the questions were rather boring and a waste of time, but he didn't want to rude..so he didn't shoo her away.

''_-_-Anyways, who would you say, you admire the most?" She asked and that brought a smile to his face. The answer was rather simple, the person he admired most, was the person he thought about most.

"Lucy Heartfilia." He said proudly and he looked at where she was. She was sitting at the bar, talking to Cana and Mira, she had on one of those beautiful smiles that she always wore in the Guild, she has a different set of smiles for him and him_ alone_.

"Really?" She said sounding surprised. "Why? Why admire her? Why not Titania, or Gildarts? Or perhaps your Guild Master or Laxus?"

Natsu smiled and said. "Well, she's one hell of a tough girl, she never gives up, she fights along with her spirits, she doesn't use them as shields. She's really someone you don't meet everyday.."

She looked at Natsu with the oddest look ever. "Ok, moving on, this question is from your fan-girls.."

"Ok, shoot."

She looked at him with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. "We all would _love_ to know, your, well, darkest little dirty secret!"

Natsu thought for a moment.."Well, I do sometimes..well..hmm..sleep talk. That's what me buddy Happy tells me.."

The reporter, well, frankly, she was disappointed, she wanted to know what Natsu's deepest little kept secret was. Perhaps, he had lied about his deepest hidden secret, perhaps. "Are you sure?"

He smiled. "Well, if someone asked you what your secret was, it wouldn't be much of a secret now, right?"

The reporter sighed and asked about two more questions and then left. Lucy then arrived at the scene and asked Natsu who the woman was.

"Ah, some weird reporter."

Lucy smiled and Natsu grinned, then the two of them left claiming that Natsu was going to help Lucy buy groceries since he and Happy ate them all, wink wink!

**X**

"Lucy, I love you." Natsu said looking at his Princess, she smiled and gave him a little peck on thee cheek, he pouted, "I was expecting a full kiss."

Lucy smirked. "Oh? Really? Well isn't that so sad."

The duo had been together for about 3 months now, no one in the Guild that the slightest clue, well, they're going to tell the Guild eventually, probably when Mira does some elaborate scheme to get them together.

Anyways, they were taking their sweet little 'ol time, no need to hurry, they did get a lot of alone time together, just the way they liked.

"So Natsu.."

"Hmm?"

"What did the reporter ask you?" Lucy was quite curious.

"Bunch of boring questions, there was only one good question." He said thinking back.

"Tell me~" She said urging him on.

"Ok, _'Who do you admire the most?'_ That's the question I liked."

Lucy smiled, she had a feeling she knew what the answer was already. "Who'd you say~?"

"You."

With that said, she gave him a kiss on the lips. "I think you deserved it." That justified the kiss.

"Of course, any other questions?"

"Ya, did she ask about any secrets?"

"Ya, she did." Natsu said with a smile.

Lucy silently laughed. "I hope you didn't tell, it is our-"

"-_-_Our Sweet Little Dirty Secret!" They both of them said. Like before, the Guild would find out sooner or later about their relationship, for now they were enjoying the nice peaceful time.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed!~ I think Lucy and Natsu would keep their relationship a secret for a bit until they told!~_


End file.
